International Weapons
Due to the censorship of the German version of the game, Valve decided to port some weapons from Counter-Strike: Source into the game for German players to make up for the censorship. Though this is generally for those who own the German version of the game, anyone who plays with someone who owns the German version will encounter these weapons as well. Combat Knife The Combat Knife is a slashing weapon, similar to the Katana or the Machete, but with a higher speed, just under the speed of the Nightstick. The biggest disadvantage is the combination of the speed and slashing, which can cause the screen to get covered with blood almost completely. Just like the Baseball Bat or the Chainsaw, this weapon is able to spawn in every campaign so far, though it's rare and not very common to find more than two in the whole campaign. Despite the Combat Knife's smaller appearance it has just as much range as any of the other melee weapons. Notes * The Combat Knife is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the Knife, where it is ported from. It is unsure what real life blade the Combat Knife is derived from, though it appears to share some characteristics of the KA-BAR brand of knives. Image:L4d_combat_knife.PNG|The white outline of the Combat Knife. Knife l4d2.png|Rochelle using the Combat Knife in a custom campaign. H&K MP5 The H&K MP5 is a submachine gun variant weapon, able to spawn anywhere in the campaign - including the safe rooms at the beginning of a campaign. It has a lower rate of fire than the normal Submachine Gun variants in the game, but to balance this, the H&K MP5 has a slightly higher accuracy than the Submachine Gun while its damage is the same as the Silenced Submachine Gun. As with the Assault Rifle, it is the "middle ground" of the Submachine Gun variants, adaptable to nearly every situation. Notes * The H&K MP5 is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the MP5 Navy, where it is ported from. This in turn is based on a Heckler & Koch MP5. * H&K stands for Heckler & Koch GmbH, the manufacturer of the Heckler & Koch MP5. File:Mp5.png|H&K MP5 being used in The Parish. File:MP5_hotel_ledge.jpg|H&K MP5 in action on the hotel ledge. File:MP5_hotel_lobby.jpg|H&K MP5, upper lobby. File:MP5_hotel_room.jpg|H&K MP5, clearing a room. SIG SG552 The SIG SG552 is a fully automatic assault rifle, very similar to the Assault Rifle. It also has a 2x scope, which allows the rifle to zoom in, much like a Hunting Rifle or a Sniper Rifle, but not nearly as far as either weapon, which significantly improves accuracy at long range. Using it in this particular mode will reduce the rate of fire. Even without using the scope, due to its status as a hybrid assault/sniping weapon, the SIG SG552 has extremely tight crosshairs when standing still, similar to the sniping class weapons. The damage per shot is the same as the Assault Rifle, but it fires two more shots per minute. However, reload time is higher than the Assault Rifle, but it is still faster than the Combat Rifle. Notes * The SIG SG552 is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the SG-552 Commando, where it is ported from. This in turn is based on a SIG SG 552 Commando, which is a variant of the SIG SG 550. * SIG is an abbreviation for Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft, the former name of manufacturer SAN Swiss Arms AG, who are the creators of the SIG SG 552 Commando. * SG is an abbreviation for Sturmgewehr, or "assault rifle". File:552_hallway.jpg|SIG SG552 firing upon Common Infected in a hallway. File:552_hallway_2.jpg|Ditto. File:Zoomed_in_552_hotel.jpg|The SIG SG552 zoomed in. Steyr Scout The Steyr Scout is a bolt-action sniper rifle, but in Left 4 Dead 2, the next shot can be fired before the breech is closed. The magazine capacity, accuracy and damage are very similar to the Hunting Rifle, but the rate of fire is significantly lower and the player can carry 30 more rounds in reserve. In combination with a Laser Sight, this weapon has extremely high accuracy even while the Survivor is running with it. Despite this, it is supposedly better to choose a Sniper Rifle or Hunting Rifle as they do the same damage per shot and have a much higher rate of fire. Notes * The Steyr Scout is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the Steyr Scout, where it is ported from. This in turn is based on a Steyr Scout. * Steyr is short for Steyr Mannlicher, the manufacturer of the Steyr Scout. File:Lolzscout.jpg|Steyr Scout, obtained from console commands Accuracy International AWSM The Accuracy International AWSM is a bolt-action sniper rifle but unlike the other international weapons, there is no standard weapon that it matches functionally. It inflicts a high amount of damage per shot; only the Shotguns deal more per shot. However, it has the slowest rate of fire (excluding the Grenade Launcher) in the game and low average accuracy while moving, making it relatively ineffective against a Horde, but it is useful for killing the weaker Special Infected from afar with one or two shots. Using it against the Witch or the Tank is not recommended due to its low rate of fire. The higher damage than the Scout actually makes it slightly better in terms of damage per second. Notes * The Accuracy International AWSM is based on its Counter-Strike counterpart, the Accuracy International AWSM, where it is ported from. This in turn is based on a Accuracy International AWM, specifically, the variant model .338 Lapua Magnum, which is also known as the Accuracy International AWSM. ** Both the AWSM and AWM models are from the family of Accuracy International Arctic Warfare bolt-action sniper rifles. * Accuracy International is the name of the weapon's manufacturers. * AWM (the basic model) stands for Arctic Warfare Magnum. * AWSM (the variant model, and also game model) stands for Arctic Warfare Super Magnum. File:AWP.jpg|The Accuracy International AWSM firing upon an incoming Charger. Notes thumb|right|300px|This YouTube Video explains how to spawn the four secret weapons and how to make them actually cause damage. * It is possible to spawn the guns for use in the non-German versions of Left 4 Dead 2. ** Step 1: Go to the Main Menu, and make sure that the Developer Console is enabled under Options. ** Step 2: Hit the key marked ~ (tilde) above your Tab key, or whatever key is above Tab and to the left of "1" on non-US keyboards. ** Step 3: In the Developer Console, type, without quotes, "maps *". This brings up a list of all the maps for the game. Type in the name of the map you want to play, such as c5m1_waterfront, for example but leave off the ".bsp" suffix. Start your map. You will most likely be playing as the character Coach, though this may sometimes vary. (Once cheats are enabled, you can use sb_takecontrol to change characters to another survivor bot instead) ** Step 4: Hit the key which brings up your Developer Console (see Step 2) and type in, without quotes, "sv_cheats 1". This enables cheats. ** Step 5: To spawn the four weapons type, separately (again, without quotes when typing into the Console): "give rifle_sg552" (click submit or hit enter), "give sniper_awp" (click submit or hit enter), "give sniper_scout" (click submit or hit enter), "give smg_mp5" (click submit or hit enter). You have now spawned the four secret weapons into your current map. ** Step 6: At this point, none of these guns will cause any damage. In order for these four guns to do any damage, you MUST respawn into the same map. Do this by bringing up the Developer Console, and type in the map you are currently on. Once you have respawned into the same map, you should be able to spawn or use the guns freely using the above commands and use them in the following levels. * Each international firearm lacks a model for the flashlight, but the flashlight's behavior is unchanged. * The Australian version does not have exclusive weapons, despite being censored as well. * Strangely, if a player is wielding one of these weapons, it will stay completely still while moving. This can be removed by shooting the weapon one time after each reload. * Even though it can use one, the AWSM has no Laser Sight in First Person when one gets added to it. Still, the effect take place. In Third Person, there will be a laser coming from the weapon. * It is possible to cheat these weapons into the demo version on PC or Xbox 360. * Those weapons don't use their own firing sound when using an Incendiary Ammo upgrade. Instead, they use the same as the Silenced Sub-Machinegun (MP5), M16 Assault-Rifle (SG552) or Hunting Rifle (Scout and AWSM). Category:Weapons